Heretofore, when a "provisioner" was required to develop and assign an appropriate and correlated supply, maintenance and recoverability (SMR) code relating spare parts for fielded end-item military equipment, the provisioner was required to refer to a prescribed Maintenance Allocation Chart (MAC) that delineates the overall maintenance and support concept for a specific piece of equipment. This chart comprises a table of codes to determine the levels or echelons of supply, maintenance and recoverability for component items or parts in the inventory, particularly for U.S. Army equipment. The SMR code, moreover, is a five character or "position" code and is formed by combining the first two positions of source of supply (S) with a third position that identifies the authorized replacement maintenance level (M), a fourth position that authorizes the repair level (M) and a fifth position which identifies the location or echelon level for recoverability (R) as applicable to a given component part in the inventory.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved means for generating a supply, maintenance and recoverability (SMR) code.
It is a further object of the present invention to enable provisioners to develop SMR codes more rapidly and more accurately.
It is still a further object of the invention to mechanize a maintenance allocation chart which removes the tedious and time consuming cross referencing, index and manipulation of information presently existing in a table look-up format.